Recent years have seen development in gyro remote controls equipped with gyro sensors. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique which allows a user to remotely control the display screen of a television (TV) by using a gyro remote control. With this technique, for example, a user can move the position of a pointer (may also be referred to as a mouse pointer or MP) displayed on the display screen, by holding the gyro remote control in the user's hand and spatially moving the control. The user moves the pointer to the region of an object, such as an icon, displayed on the display screen, and presses the enter button on the gyro remoter control, so as to execute a function given to the object. In such a manner, the user can intuitively perform remote control by using the gyro remoter control.